thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachbots
Zachbots are robot minions that work for and are created by Zach Varmitech. Abilities Zachbots are jam-packed with features. They have an infinite assortment of attachments hidden inside them. Their arms can extend forever. There is no maximum or minimum altitude in which they will stop hovering. They can also camouflage themselves. Zach most often uses his Zachbots to find and collect his animal targets. He also uses them to defend himself and build some of his machines. Zach even uses them as domestic servants. Usually, Zach brings along two Zachbots on every mission, but he can mass summon them, especially when he needs them to combat Chris and Martin in their Creature Power Suits. Weaknesses Even with so many features, Zachbots are one of the weakest and most poorly designed of Zach's inventions. They behave similar to Dabio and Rex. One comical weakness is that they are very literal minded. This means that Zachbots do exactly what Zach tells them to do, but not always what he means. For example, when Zach exclaimed "Somebody pinch me", a Zachbot literally pinched him, and he returned with an "I didn't mean literally!" A second weakness is poor tactics. They often, when facing the Kratt brothers, simply just charge at them, only to be turned into scrap metal, even if they outnumber the Kratt brothers. A third weakness is that they can be idiomatic. This occurred in Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus, when Martin shows the Arctic Pearl to a Zachbot. It then tries to snatch the Arctic Pearl from him, but Martin moves out of the way, and the Zachbot rams into a sea wall. A fourth weakness is that they are much too loyal to Zach. One example occurred in Falcon City. Zach is so intent on making his building clean and shiny that he orders all available Zachbots to not stop cleaning until it is, despite taking losses from the Kratt brothers' Peregrine Falcon suits. This went on until the Kratt brothers managed to take Zach's controller. Aviva then overrides it and sends the Zachbots flying south, and they take Zach along with them. A fifth weakness is they can easily be crushed, although this may be questionable, as only creatures with tremendous strength have been able to this, like orangutans. A sixth weakness is that they sometimes hear things incorrectly, like in Koala Balloon, when Zach asks them to bring him Eucalyptus tea, they bring him a Eucalyptus tree. This could also not be a weakness because Zach had a cold. Trivia * Zachbots become enemies of Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets the Wild Kratts and guest star in their adventures with their creator/boss, Zach Varmitech. * Diesel sometimes acts as second-in-command to the Zachbots since he can give orders to them as well despite getting irritated by their literal mindedness and Zach saying that only he can give orders to them. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Robots Category:Henchmen Category:Not too intelligent Category:Idiots Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Villains' Sidekicks Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Bullies Category:Evil Groups Category:Numbskulls Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Diesel 10's recruits